Life As A Kaulitz
by BillKaulitzIsMyRomeo
Summary: What's it like being married? Just great when you both are in love with each other and when your husband is Bill Kaulitz. A Bill Kaulitz fanfic!
1. Plans

**Konnichiwa everybody! This is just a fun fanfic LOL. I do not own Tokio Hotel but I wish i did LoL :D**

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!" I woke up to Saphire jumping on the bed. I yawned and rose up. "What was it sweety?" I asked her, stretching. "Hurry mommy! Put clothes on and come downstairs." Saphire told me. "Why?" I asked her. She sat down and smiled at me and shook her head. "I guess you can't tell me." I told her smiling and she nodded her head. "Hmm..I guess I'm going to have to do this then." I told her. I began tickling her and she laughed and begged me to stop. "Mommy!" She squeled. I laughed and stopped tickling her. "Sissy! Sissy!" I heard another voice say from the hallway. Saphire quickly hid under the covers. "What are you doing?" I asked her laughing. "Hiding!" She told me under the covers. "Sissy!" Melody said as she walked into my room. "What are you doing, honey?" I asked her. Melody walked over to the side of my bed. "Mommy, me can't find sissy." Melody told me. I laughed and picked her up and put her on the bed. "Maybe sissy is right here!" I said and started tickling Saphire under the covers. "Mommy!" Saphire squeled. "Yay sissy!" Melody said clapping her hands.

Saphire and Melody began brushing my hair. Melody was three and Saphire was four. They both have mine and Bill's eyes. Melody had light brown hair and Saphire's was dark brown almost black hair. "Hey that's my side!" Saphire told Melody. "Na it's not!" Melody told her. "Come on girls let's not fight now." I told them. "Sissy mean!" Melody said and began to cry. "No she's not." I told Melody and held her against my chest as she cried. "I didn't mean to mommy." Saphire told me and began to cry herself. "Now now you didn't do anything." I told her. I placed Melody on my right side and placed Saphire on my left. They both have their faces nuzzled in my neck crying and I was humming to them hoping to soothe them. "Why are my girls crying?" Melody and Saphire looked up and crawled out of my arms. "Daddy!" They both screamed and got out of the bed to run to him.

Bill bent down and was attacked by hugs from Melody and Saphire. "Yay daddy home!" Melody cheered and Bill smiled. "I missed you, daddy!" Saphire told him. "I missed you too, baby." Bill told her and kissed the top of her head. I watched them smiling. They always were happy to see Bill. I guess you could call them daddy's girls. Bill looked up at me and smiled. "Why don't you two go to your rooms." Bill told them. "Ok daddy." Saphire said. She grabbed Melody's hand and led her out. Bill closed the door behind them. He looked back at me smiling and walked toward the bed. "What are you doing?" I asked him, smiling, as he got on the bed and crawled toward me. He chuckled and once he got to me, he pressed his lips against mine. "Bill, we can't." I told him as his lips left mine and he began kissing my neck. "No one's going to bother us." He told me against my neck. "Melody and Saphire?" I asked him. "The door's locked." He told me. I pulled away from him and smiled. "You are really stubborn sometimes." He told me and I laughed. "I know." I told him and got out of the bed.

"Oh well, I'll have you all to myself this weekend." He told me. I looked back at him and he smircked at me. "What?" I asked him. He got out of the bed and walked toward me. "This weekend is your birthday, remember?" He asked me, raising one of his brow. "Oh yea. I forgot all about that. I won't be able to go." I told him. "Why?" He asked me. "They might need me at the Vet this weekend." I told him. "Cancel it cause I'm taking you somewhere this weekend." He told me. "I don't know if they'll give me a vacation." I told him. "I'll call them myself then." He told me. I looked up at him and he leaned down to kiss me. Bill put an arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. It was like heaven being with him.

(next day)

"Hey gurl!" Emily told me as I entered the Vet office. "Emily! Oh no I forgot about you coming here today." I told her. "It's ok chica, don't strain yourself." She told me laughing. "So what you doing this weekend?" She asked me. "Apparently, Bill is taking me somewhere for my birthday." I told her. "Oooh you know what that means." She told me and I rolled my eyes. "Is Saphire and Melody going with you?" She asked me. "No, they're staying with Simone." I told her. "Oh." Emily said and then her phone went off. She opened and gasped. "Oh no! I forgot about my date!" Emily shrieked. "You better go then." I told her and she hurried out the door. I smiled and shook my head. _Friends!_

**Ok this is a very short chapter but I'll try making the second one longer than this! :D**


	2. Desires

When I got home from work, I felt like wanting to go to sleep. I laughed when I seen Bill. He was carrying the laundry basket with Melody and Saphire holding on to each leg. "Look mommy's home!" Bill told them. They looked at me and smiled. "Mommy home!" Melody cheered. "Are you two going to give her a hug?" Bill asked probably hoping they would get off of him. Saphire looked up at Bill and shook her head. Bill sighed deeply and shook his head. "Here let me help you." I told him getting the laundry basket from him. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. "Ow!" Bill said and looked down at Melody, who was staring at Bill angrily. "Don't give mommy cooties!" Melody yelled at him and I laughed.

As I was making dinner, Melody and Saphire were in the living room watching tv and Bill was sitting at the table on his laptop. I smiled and walked toward him, sneaking up behind him. I began massaging his temples with my fingers. "Oh mein gott. Do you know how wonderful that feels." He told me. "Well by the way you sound, it sounds pretty wondeful." I told him and he laughed. He leaned his head back against my stomach and looked up at me. As he stared up at me, he licked his bottom lip with his studded tongue. I walked around the chair and sat on him. I stared down into his brown eyes and I had on his neck and the other running through his hair. He stared up at me but he would glance at my chest. I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me instead of my chest. I leaned down to kiss him. His lips moved needly agianst mine. One of his hands went under my shirt and he moved his fingers up and down my spine. The way he was touching me, made my eyes roll back. I quickly pulled back and he looked confused. "Bill, not now." I told him and got off of him. He grabbed my wrist. "When the girls go to bed, I want dessert." He told me smiling. I smiled down at him and jerked my wrist away from him. He chuckled as I walked away.

I sat their plates of spaghetti down on the table and called for them. Melody and Saphire rushed to the table. I placed Bill's plate in front of him and placed mine on the table beside him. Saphire sat in front of Bill and Melody sat in front of me. "What do you girls want to drink?" I asked them. "Coke!" Saphire said. "Pepper!" Melody said. I got two cups and walked to the fridge. I opened a bottle of Coke and Dr. Pepper and pured it in the cups. I grabbed a bottle of Coke for Bill and a strawberry flavored water for me. I gave Saphire and Melody their drinks. I gave Bill's his and he opened it and started drinking it. "Mommy?" Melody asked. "Yes, baby?" I asked her. "After eating, can we watch Garfield?" She asked me. "Garfield! Oh please mommy! Please!" Saphire begged. "Don't you want to go the park tomorrow?" I asked them. "Yes but please mommy, pretty please." Saphire begged. "Ask daddy about it." I told her. "Daddy?" Saphire asked. "Please daddy." Melody added. Bill sighed and smiled at them. "If you eat all your spaghetti, I'll let you watch the movie." Bill told them. "Yay!" Melody cheered. "Thank you, daddy!" Saphire told him.

After dinner, Saphire ran to the living room, looking for the Garfield movie. I placed Saphire's and Melody's plate in the sink. I would give Jagger, our fat, fluffy, yellow cat, the scraps. "Here mommy." I looked down at Melody, to see her carrying mine and Bill's plate to me. "Thank you sweetheart." I told her and she smiled. "You welcome, mommy." She told me and she held her arms out for me to pick her up. I picked her up and she nuzzled her face to my neck. Bill walked over to us and he put his arms around me hugging me to him. "Mommy?" Melody asked. "Yes?" I asked her. "I love you and I love daddy and sissy too." She told me. "I love you too honey and I know you love daddy and sissy too." I told her. I looked up at Bill, who was smiling and staring down at Melody. He began running his fingers through her hair. "Daddy!" Saphire yelled. "Yes?" Bill called to her. "I need your help." Saphire yelled back. Bill kissed my forehead and went into the living room.

I was about to put Melody on her feet but she rejected. "No mommy." Melody told me and hugged me tighter. "Honey, mommy needs to wash dishes." I told her and she shook her head. "No mommy watch Garfield." She told me giving me her puppy dog face. I smiled down at her. "Ok let's go watch the movie." I told her. I walked into the living room and found Saphire on the couch and Bill was putting the dvd in the player. I sat on the couch and Melody got off of me but sat beside me cuddling to my side. Bill pressed play and sat down between me and Saphire. Bill put his arm around me and I laid my head against him. Saphire laid her head on Bill's lap and he began running his fingers through her hair.

I sighed as I watched the credits. I leaned up from Bill and found Saphire and Melody asleep. "Let's put them to bed I guess." Bill told me. "I'll get Melody and you get Saphire." I told him. Bill picked Saphire up bridal style and walked upstairs with me behind him, carrying Melody. Bill went to Saphire's room and laid her in the bed. I put Melody in her bed and tucked her in. I walked out and closed her door. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and began washing dishes. I felt a pair of arms go around my waist. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Bill moved my hair away from the side of my neck and began kissing and nibbling my neck. I felt my knees grow weak. "Bill I have to finish washing dishes." I told him breathless. "You can later." He told me against my neck. He turned me around so I could face him.

He crushed his lips against mine. He locked his arm around my waist and pulled me upstairs cutting off all the lights as he walked by the light switches. When we got in the bedroom, he closed the door. He pushed me down on the bed and got on top of me. I pulled his shirt off and pulled my shirt and pants off. He leaned down and started kissing my neck. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. Then he brought his lips back to mine.


	3. Just Having Fun

I woke up to the bright sun, shining into our room. I was lying down on my stomach and Bill was sleeping on my back. I groaned and laid my head under the pillow to hid from the sun. Bill yawned and I felt him stretch. "What are you doing?" He asked me. "Hiding from the sun." I told him and he chuckled. Bill ran his finger down my spine and began to kiss my back. I sighed and almost began falling asleep but Bill pulled me out from the pillow, turned me around to face him, and pressed me into him. I looked up at him angry and he smiled. He pressed his lips to mine and rolled us over, so he could be on top of me. He finally moved away from my lips to my neck. "Why do you always want to do this?" I asked him, gasping for air. "There's something about you that just turns me on." He told me against my neck and I felt him smile against my neck. "Bill, could we do this later?" I asked him. "Why not now?" He asked me. "Cause Melody and Saphire might be awake." I told him. "Oh, well I never thought about that." He told me. "Of course you didn't." I told him smiling. He gave me a sexy smirck and raised his eye brow. "Growl." He said and kissed me.

After I got dressed, I walked to Saphire's room and found her and Melody playing with dolls. "Morning mommy." Saphire told me and ran to me to give me a hug. "Morning to you too, honey." I told her and kissed her forehead. "Mommy!" Melody said and ran to me. "Good morning to you too." I told her. "Daddy!" Melody and Saphire said letting go of me and running toward Bill to hug him. "Morning to you both." Bill told them. I was about to leave but I felt someone pulling on my pants. I looked down and it was Melody. "Mommy, will you play with us?" Melody asked me. "What we playing?" I asked her. "Monsters!" Melody squeled throwing up her arms. "Ok I'll play." I told her. Melody grabbed my hand and led me to her little tent house. "Daddy, will you play too?" Saphire asked him. "Sure." Bill told her and Saphire led him over to me. Saphire ran into the tent house with Melody. "Ok go!" Saphire told us. Me and Bill got on our knees and started crawling around the tent house, shaking it and going grr.

I heard a knock on my door. "I'll get it." I told Bill and he nodded his head smiling. "Grr! Here comes the monster!" Bill said and started shaking the tent house making Saphire and Melody scream and giggle. I walked downstairs to answer the door. I opened it and it was Tom, Whitley, and their daughter, Violet. "Hi!" I told them and motioned them to come in. "Hey!" Whitley told me. "Where's Bill and the girls?" Tom asked me as I closed the door. "He's upstairs playing a game with the girls." I told him. "Oh daddy, can we go play with them?" Violet asked Tom. "Sure let's go." He told Violet and followed her upstairs. Violet was the same age as Saphire but Saphire was two months older than Violet. Me and Whitley went to the living room. "Guess what?" I asked her. "What?" Whitley asked me. "The new issue of the Hot Topic catalouge came in yesterday." I told her, giving it to her. "Omg!" Whitley said, opening it and looking through it. "I done ordered Melody and Saphire a couple of outfits out of there." I told her. "Hmm..I might have to get Violet some outfits too." She told me.

"Do you want to take the girls to the park today?" I asked Whitley as we went into the kitchen to get us something to drink. "Sure that sounds like a good idea." She told me. "I figured we might want to do something since Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav are going to race squad cars all day." I told her and she nodded her head in agreement. Then we heard the girls screaming coming down the stairs into the kitchen. Melody, Saphire, and Violet hid behind me and Whitley. "What are you girls doing?" I asked them. "Hiding from daddy and unkie." Melody told me. Then Bill and Tom came into the kitchen. "Hmm..I wonder where the little girls went?" Bill asked Tom. They slowly walked toward us. "Oh no. I don't see them anywhere." Tom told Bill. "Oh well, we'll just take the mothers instead." Bill said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into him and Tom did the same with Whitley. "Oh no. Who will ever save us?" I asked playfully and Whitley giggled. "We'll save you!" Saphire said and ran over to Tom and kicked him in the leg. "Ow!" Tom said letting go of Whitley and then Melody pinched Bill. "Ouch that hurt!" Bill said letting go of me. Violet grabbed Whitley's hand and walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "Take them to the tree house!" Saphire ordered.

"So how long do you think we'll be up here?" Whitley asked me. "I have not a clue." I told her sighing. We were up in the tree house and Bill and Tom was outside trying to get up here but the girls had a bucket of water and a cup, so you can only guess their master plan. "Honey, why don't you let us go?" Whitley asked Violet and she shook her head. "No they'll get you, mommy." Violet told her. Whitley sighed giving up. "If you all let us go, we'll take you to the park and then to get you all ice cream." I told them. All three of them looked at each other and nodded their heads. "Ok we say yes!" Melody said throwing her arms up. By the time I stood up, Saphire and Violet were already going down the ladder. Melody held her arms out to me and I put her on my back. She could get up here but she was scared going down. Whitley went down before me. Melody held tightly to my neck as I climbed down. "I thought I'll never get you back!" I heard Tom say. I got down and turned around to find Tom hugging Whitley and kissing her. I sat Melody on her feet. "Go get dressed." I told her and she nodded, running into the house.

Bill grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. "You better let me go, you monster." I told Bill smiling. "I'm the monster in your bed." He told me smiling on moving his hands down my back. "He ate my heart." I added, staring him in the eye. "Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell." He said and kissed me. Great, now I had Monster by Lady GaGa playing in my head. "And you say we need to control ourselves?" Tom asked us and Whitley died laughing. Bill laughed but I flipped him off.


	4. A Nice Day In The Park

The girls were dressed and ran to my car. "Call me." Tom told Whitley and he wrapped his arms around her. "You know I will." She told him and kissed him. "I'll be in the car." Whitley told me and I nodded my head. Tom took her hand and led her outside. I closed the bag that held stuff for the girls. Then I felt Bill against the back side of me. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "Shh." He told me and knotted his fingers in my hair, gently pulling my head back. "Bill." I groaned and he turned me around to face him. Bill picked me up and sat me on the bar. He wrapped my legs around him and began kissing my neck. I slightly pushed him away. "Sorry darling but you have to wait for this weekend." I told him jumping down from the bar. "That's just to more days." Bill told me, smiling. I grabbed his hand and we walked outside. Bill walked me to the driver's side and kissed me. "Bye, ich liebe dich." Bill told me and caressed my cheek. He waved bye to the girls and went to get in Tom's car. I started the car and drove to the park.

"Wow, Saphire and Melody looks like you and Bill alot!" Whitley told me. "Violet looks like you and Tom a whole lot too." I told her. I watched Saphire and Melody run around the playground with Violet. Me and Whitley sat on a bench in the shade of a tree. "Are you all planning on having a another one?" She asked me. "To tell you the truth, I don't know." I told her. She nodded her head and watched Violet. "Mommy! Mommy!" Melody said as she ran toward me. "What is it honey?" I asked her as I picked her up. "I didn't mean to!" She told me crying. "Didn't mean to what?" I asked her. She didn't answer me instead she nuzzled her head in my neck crying. "Shh, it's ok. Mommy's here." I told her rubbing her back hoping to calm her. "Uh Sam?" Whitley asked. "Yes?" I asked and looked at her and she was pointing to a lady holding a little boy by the hand walking toward us angry. Great! "What kind of mother are you?!" The woman asked me. "Excuse me?" I asked her. "Who let's their child hit other people?" She told me. "I have not a clue about what you are talking about." I told her. "Your daughter hit my son!" She told me. I looked at her. "How do you know it was my kid?" I asked her.

"Cause my son never lies." She told me. I looked down at the boy and he was crying. My eyes widened as I seen his black eye. "Melody?" I asked her. "Yes, mommy?" Melody asked me. Moving her head from my neck and wiping her eyes. "Did you hit this little boy?" I asked her. "No mommy." She told me. I looked at the woman smiling. "I punched him." Melody said and turned back to look at her. Whitley started laughing but tried to hid it with her shirt sleeve. "You see!" The woman said angrily. "Gott, will you shut up! I'm trying to talk to my child." I told her. She hmphed and I rolled my eyes and faced Melody. "Honey, why did you punch him?" I asked her. "He said Tokio Hotel was stupid and I gave it to him!" She told me. I could hear Whitley laughing more. "You let your child listen to that kind of music?" She asked me disguisted. "Yes, do you have a problem with it?" I asked her. "Well the band looks idiotic if you ask me. Especially with the lead singer!" She said. I sat Melody on her feet and looked back at the lady. "What about him?" I asked her, rolling up my sleeves. "Well he looks like a girl." She told me. "You wanna know something funny? That's my husband you're talking about!" I told her and my fist flew straight in her face.

I was mad as hell when I got home. I was upstairs in my room. Whitley took the kids to the race track in my car. I couldn't face Bill and tell him what I did. I laid down in the bed, closing my eyes and trying to relax my mind. I had to admit, Melody was more like me than anything. I heard some one knocking on the door. "Liebe?" It was Bill. I groaned and got out of bed. I went into the bathroom and closed the door. I put the toilet lid down and sat on it holding my knees to my chest. Was I a horrible mother? I heard the bathroom door open slowly. I looked up to find Bill with a worried expression. He seen my face and ran over to me and got on his knees then cupped my face. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked me. "It's true. I'm a horrible mother." I told him. "No you're not! Saphire and Melody love you and couldn't of wished for a better mother." Bill told me. I looked up at him, smiling. "I guess you're right." I told him. "I know I am." Bill told me and kissed me.

When he pulled away, I sighed and laid my head on top of his. "How did you know anyway?" I told him. "Well considering the fact that you didn't show up at the race, I knew something was wrong." Bill told me as he kissed my leg. "But how did you know something was wrong with me?" I asked. He chuckled and looked up at me causing me to pull back. "Cause I know you can't stay away from me." He told me smiling. "Psst! I can to!" I told him, crossing my arms and looking away from him. He chuckled. "Are you sure?" Bill asked me and I nodded my head without looking at him. "Well I know you're addicted to me." Bill told me chuckling. "Hmph I don't think so!" I told him without looking at him. I ignored him as he kissed my leg and he began to chuckle against my leg. "Eek!" I said as I felt his hand go up my skirt to the hem of my underwear. I looked at him and found his face just inches from mine. "Honestly, I can tell you I'm addicted to you." Bill told me. Before I could say anything, his lips crushed mine. Without breaking the kiss, Bill pulled me on top of him as he laid down on the bathroom floor. "Bill." I groaned as his lips left mine to kiss my neck. "Shh." He told me and put his lips on mine again. As I tried to speak, Bill moved his tongue inside my mouth and that's when my struggles stop. My hands knotted in his hair as my tongue rolled around with his. I pulled back and took his shirt off. He rose up and began kissing me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and both of his hands went up my skirt and held them on my hips.

I stopped as I realized Saphire or Melody could walk through that door any minute. "What is it?" Bill asked me. "Saphire and Melody." I told him. "They're still at the track with Tom and Whitley." Bill told me and started kissing my neck. "But what if they come home?" I asked Bill cause I didn't want Saphire and Melody walking in on me and Bill. "Don't worry. Tom told me he was going to call before he comes here." Bill told me and I laughed. Ever since Tom accidently walked in on me and Bill, he would call us before coming over. "Bill?" I asked. "Don't tell me to stop now." Bill told me and I giggled. "It's not that, it's just that could we not do this in our bed?" I told him and he chuckled. "I thought you would never ask." Bill told me and kissed me.


	5. Birthday Getaway

Today was the day. Bill was taking me on my weekend getaway for my birthday. We were dropping Melody and Saphire off at Simone's on our way to the airport. "Hey girls!" Simone said as she opened the door. "Hi grandma!" They both said and ran in. "Do you all want to come in?" Simone asked us. "Sorry mom but we have to get to the airport." Bill told her. "Ok maybe next time then." Simone told us, smiling. "If you have any trouble with them, just call me." I told her. "Don't worry, they're angels." Simone told me and gave a hug. "Bye mom." Bill said as she hugged him. "Ok bye! You two have fun!" Simone yelled to us as me and Bill got in the car. "Don't worry we will." Bill said as he closed the door of the car. "Bill!" I said and playfully slapped him in the arm. "Save that anger, so you can take it out on me later." Bill told me. I rolled my eyes and stared out the window.

We made it to the airport. I was sitting in the lobby as Bill went to get our tickets. I couldn't go with him cause he didn't want me to ruin the surprise. I don't see where else he could take me. Bill already took me to Tokyo, Hong Kong, Paris, well and the rest of the places he went to on tour. Bill walked over to me as he stuffed the tickets in his pocket. "Let's go. We have to board the plane." Bill told me. I stood up and he took my hand. "Bill, where are we going?" I asked him as he walked to the back of the place. "We're taking the private jet." Bill told me, smiling. "Oh." I told him and smiled back at him. We boarded the private plane and I sat down. Bill walked out of the cock pit and I'm guessing he told the pilot the location and we were ready to go. I watched Bill as he got a bottle of shampagne and two glasses. He opened it and poured into the glasses and then he walked over to me and sat down beside me. "Drink my lady?" Bill asked me. "Yes dear sir." I told him. He laughed and handed me a glass. I took a drink of mine and from the corner of my eye, I saw Bill staring at me. I sat my glass down on the small table and looked back at him. He smiled and raised an eyebrow at me. "What are we supposed to do on our way there?" I asked him. He intertwined his hand with mine and smiled at me. "What do you want to do?" Bill asked me. I smiled and sat on top of him. Bill smiled and leaned up to kiss me. I knotted my hands in his hair as our lips shaped each other. I pulled back so that I could take his shirt off. He rose his arms up, so I could. I threw his shirt on the floor and as I did Bill wrapped his arms around my waist, to pull me closer, and began kissing my neck. He grabbed the end of my shirt and began to pull up but I stopped him. "You have to tell me where you're taking me first." I told him and crossed my arms. "You don't play fair do you?" He asked me. "Nope." I told him, smiling. "Do you really want to know?" He asked me, smiling. "Yes." I told him. "Then we have to continue what we're doing." He told me, smiling. "If we do you won't tell me." I told him. He reached up and touched my cheek. "I promise when we're done, I'll tell you." Bill told me. Whenever he promised me something, he kept it. I smiled and leaned down to touch my lips to his.

Me and Bill were intertwined with each other on the bed in the private jet still. It was really cool cause it looked like the bed off of Austin Powers except the bed didn't move around in circles like his did. As Bill kissed my neck, I knotted my hand in his hair. "Are you going to tell me now?" I asked him. "Who said I was done with you?" He asked me as he rose back up and pressed his lips to mine. "I love you." Bill told me and looked up at me. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. "I know and I love you too." I told him and leaned up to press my lips to his. "Prepare for landing." The pilot told us by the speaker. I quickly pushed Bill off me and jumped up to get dressed. Bill sighed as he pulled his pants on. As I put my shirt on, the plane went down for the landing. I was about to fall to the ground but Bill caught me by wrapping an arm around my waist. "Are you going to tell me where we are now?" I asked him. "Japan." He told me. "But I've already been to Japan." I told him. "I know but you haven't been to this part of Japan." He told me, smiling and I smiled back.

We walked into the airport, got our luggage, and then we got into our rental car. I was surprised to see the rental was a jeep. I climbed into the front seat as Bill put our suitcases in the back seat. "Exactly where are we going?" I asked him as he got in on the driver's side. "I can't tell you that." He told me, smiling. I smiled and rolled my eyes. When he started the car and began to drive, I looked out the window. "Do you know where you're going?" I asked Bill as he began driving up some road in the forest. "Yes. Now stop worrying." He told me. I glared and stuck me tongue at him causing him to laugh. He drove until he stopped at a gate. Bill got out and pulled a key out of his pocket to unlock the gate. Where was he taking me? He pushed the gate open and got back in the car. Bill started driving the car up the bumby trail and now I see why he got a jeep as a rental. "What about the gate?" I asked him. "The gate keeper is going to come by later and close it. "Oh." I told him. I looked out the window at the beautiful scene outside. "Here we are." He told me as he parked the car. I turned around and looked out of his window. There was a small cottage and as Bill got out of the car. I heard a waterfall. I quickly jumped out of the car and ran behind the cottage.

I gasped. Wow, it was beautiful. There was a waterful that led to a deep part of the river and there was purple and white flowers sorunding the riverbeds. I walked over to the riverbed and sat on my knees, putting my hand in the water. I smiled as a little monkey landed on the ground on the other side. The monkey stuck his hands in the water and scrubbed his face. Then it turned around and jumped on the trunk of a tree. I looked down at the water to see my reflection. I almost jumped out of my skin as I saw a smiling Bill standing behind. "You scared me." I told him as I looked up at him. "I'm sorry." Bill told me as he sat down beside me. "It's beautiful here." I told him as I looked around. "I know. That's why I bought it." Bill told me. I looked at him shocked. "Bought it?" I asked. "Just for you. Happy birthday." He told me, smiling. "Oh Bill!" I said and hugged him with all my might. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "I knew you would like it." He told me and kissed the top of my head. "Ready to go explore inside now?" Bill asked me. I looked up at him, smiling. "Sure." I told him. He got on his feet, pulling me up with him. Bill intertwined his hand with mine and led me inside.

As he walked around the cottage, I looked around. The place was beautiful. Before I knew it, Bill was leading me down the hallway. "Already?" I asked him. He looked back at me and smiled. He opened the door to the bedroom. He pulled me in and closed the door. I turned around and gasped. There was cherry blossom pedals on the red and black comforter of the bed. On the night stands near the bed, there were red lit candles with cherry blossom pedals around them. On the dresser, which was against the other wall, had a small beautiful fountain and had pedals around that too. I felt Bill's arms go around me and I leaned my backside into his chest. I realized he didn't have a shirt on as I felt my back against his chest. I looked down at the floor and found his pants laying down beside his shirt. So all he had on were boxers. I smiled as I turned around to face him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him. He smiled down at me and led me to the bed. I laughed as he picked me up and dropped me on the bed. As he got on the bed, I took my shoes off. Bill pushed me down on the bed and crawled on top of me. He leaned down and began kissing me. This was the best birthday ever.


	6. Surprise!

I woke up yawning and stretching. I opened and looked around. I was surprised not to see Bill beside me. Maybe he went to bathroom. I yawned and fell back onto the bed. "I see you're finally awake." Bill told me as I heard a door open. "Yeah. Yeah." I mumbled as I felt my lids get heavier. I heard him chuckling and then I felt the bed move as he crawled in. I felt his finger go up and down my spine. "So what are we doing today?" I asked him. "I don't know. What do you want to do?" He asked me and began giving me pecks on my back. "I have not a clue." I told him and turned over to face him. He smiled down at me and I reached up to lay my hand on his cheek. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. His lips were soft and gentle against mine. As he kissed me, he ran his finger up and down my side. I giggled as Bill poked my side. "Stop." I told him between giggles as tickled my side. He chuckled and pulled slightly away from me. I opened my eyes to look at him and I found him looking me up and down. I blushed and pulled the sheet over me. "Liebe." Bill said chuckling and grabbed the sheet to pull it off but I held on to the sheet.

Bill sighed and stopped trying to get it off me. I giggled and reached up to turn the ceiling fan on as Bill got out of the bed. He walked into the bathroom and I heard running water. It sounded like the bath tub. Bill turned the water off and walked back into the bedroom. He picked up a big suitcase and laid it on the bed. He opened it and got two outfits out. "Why do you need two outfits?" I asked him as he zipped the suitcase back. "For you and me." Bill told me, smiling. I sighed and got out of the bed with the sheet around me. Bill was different. He would walk around nude all day if he could, if it was just me and him. I walked into the bathroom. I smiled as I saw rose pedals floating on the surface of the water. I took my sheet off and got in. Moments later, Bill walked in. He laid our clothes in a neat pile on the floor and got in. Bill sat on the opposite side of me and leaned his back against the cool smooth stone. He smiled and motoined me to come to him with his finger. I smiled back and shook my head. His smile turned into a frown as he glared at me. I smiled and leaned back against the smooth stone. Bill sighed, crossed his arms, and leaned back. I laughed and crawled to him. Bill smiled and opened his arms. I turned around and laid my backside against him. I giggled as Bill nibbled on my ear. I looked back at him and he smiled and leaned down to kiss me. I sighed as I pulled away and laid my head against his chest. "Bill?" I asked him. "Yes, liebe?" He asked me. "Umm could you control yourself cause I can feel something on my backside." I told him and he laughed. "I'll try but I can't promise." He told me.

After our bath, we got dressed. I pluged up my hair dryer as Bill combed his hair. I turned it on and began drying my hair. "Crap." I mumbled as my eyeliner rolled off into the floor. As I bent down to pick it up, I pointed my hair dryer to the opposite direction. I leaned up and placed my eyeliner back on the counter and began to blow dry my hair. "Liebe?" Bill asked me. "Yes?" I asked him and turned to look at him. I covered my mouth with my hand to hide my laughs. Half of Bill's hair was down and the other half was fluffed up. "Haha. So funny." He told me and looked back in the mirror and began to fix his hair. "I'm sorry." I told him once I controlled myself from all this laughing. "Sure you are." Bill told me. I turned the blow dryer off and walked over to him. "I am truly sorry." I told him and wrapped my arms around him. "I know. I just wanted to make you feel bad." He told me. I pulled away from him and turned my backside to him. I began to do my fake cry stunt and it worked. "Oh, babe, I'm sorry." Bill told me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my face in my hands and shook my head. "Please forgive me." Bill told me as he kissed the top of my head. "Bill?" I asked him. "Yes, liebe?" He asked me. "Gotcha!" I told him and looked up at him smiling. "Ugh. I hate it when you use that crying trick on me." He told me smiling. I laughed and leaned up to kiss him.

"I know what we can do!" I said as I walked into the living room, finding Bill on the couch watching tv and eating Skittles. "Umm Bill?" I asked. "Yes?" He asked as he looked up at me. "Do you know what you're watching?" I asked him. "No but all I know it's some game show and people are getting hit by baseballs. Which is too funny to change!" Bill told me and laughed. I rolled my eyes and sat down beside him. "Anyways what can we do today?" Bill asked me. "Oh! We could go to one of those wildlife parks." I told him. "A zoo?" Bill asked me horrified. "No! It's a place where you get to see animals in their natural habitat." I told him. "Oh." Bill said and smiled. "I can't wait to see a pattaya!" I said. "A what?" Bill asked me confused. "A pattaya. It's a monkey." I told him. Bill turned the tv off and stood up. "Well I guess we better get going." Bill told me as he stretched. "Ok let's go!" I told him and smiled.

"Awww it's soo cute!" I said as I saw a pattaya in the tree. "What is it?" Bill asked me. "A pattaya. Isn't it cute!" I told him and looked at him. "What?" Bill asked me. "Maybe for my birthday, you can-" "No." Bill said flatly. "Uh why not?" I asked him. "Liebe you first wanted a white tiger and now you want a pattaya?" Bill told me. "So I'm getting a white tiger?" I asked him excited. "No you're not getting a wild animal. Just stick to domestic animals." Bill told me. "Fine." I told him and crossed my arms. Bill got his cell out and checked the time. "We better get going." He told me. "What? Why? We just got here." I told him. "Liebe, we got here three hours ago." Bill told me. "Oh." I said. Wow, did time fly. Bill grabbed my hand and led me out to the car. "Where are we going?" I asked him. "You'll see." He told me, smiling. "Wake me when we get there." I told him and laid my head against the door.

I laughed as I felt somebody poke my side. "We're here." Bill told me. I looked outside and we were parked near a coast. "Bill, where are we?" I asked him. "We're on the Sea of Japan coast in Hokkaido." He told me. "Why did you drive all the way out here?" I asked him. "For you." He told me and smiled. "Come on, I have something to show you." Bill told me and got out of the car. He popped open the trunk and got a bookbag. I got out of the car and Bill walked over to me, taking my hand. Bill led me down to the shore and I gasped at the scene in front of me. Out in the water was a Toril and they are most often found in front of the Shinto Shrines. I looked back at Bill and he had a black table cloth laying on the ground and was pulling a radio out. "Why are you doing this?" I asked him as I sat down beside him. "Cause today is a special day." Bill told me, smiling. "It's just my twenty third birthday." I told him. "That's why it's special." Bill told me and caressed my cheek. Then he leaned over and kissed me. Our lips were gentle against one another. When the kiss was over, I laid my head against his chest and he ran his fingers through my hair. "Look at the sunset." Bill told me. I looked at the sunset and it was beautiful. Then I heard Passion by Utada playing. I looked over and it was from the radio. "This is perfect." I said and cuddled to Bill.

"Bill?" I asked as soon as I woke up. "Yes?" He asked me as he packed the suitcases. Today was when we were going back home. "Could you turn on the fan please?" I asked. "Sure." He told me and turned the fan on high and I was still burning up. I threw the covers off me, hoping to cool me down. "Are you ok?" Bill asked me and walked over to me, putting his hand on my forehead. I nodded my head and yawned. Bill smiled and leaned down to kiss me. Oh god. My stomach was turning. I quickly pushed Bill out of the way and ran to the bathroom. I rose the lid up and began throwing up. Bill ran in and held my hair for me. "Liebe are you sure you're ok?" Bill asked me worried when I got done. "Yea but could you get me that small black and red bag in my suitcase for me?" I asked. "Yea." He told me and got up to leave. A few minutes later, Bill came back and gave it to me. "Thank you." I told him. "I'll go make you something to eat." Bill told me and kissed my forehead before leaving. I unzipped the bag and pulled out a pregnancy test. I've always carried one around with me. Just in case. Ok here goes nothing.

"Bill!" I yelled. Bill ran into the bathroom to where I was. "What is it?" He asked me and cradled my face. "I'm not sick." I told him. "Then what's wrong with you?" Bill asked me. I looked up at him smiling and he smiled back. "What is it?" He asked me again. "Bill, I'm pregnant." I told him. "Oh mein gott!" Bill said and picked me up, giving me the biggest hug ever. "I have to call Tom." Bill told me and ran for his phone. "Hey don't go all crazy about this!" I told him and jumped on his back. "Well this is great! I'm having another baby!" He said happily. "Ugh this is wonderful news but I dread giving birth!" I told him. "How?" Bill asked me, chuckling. "You have something about the size of a watermelon coming out the size of a lemon." I told him. "No wonder why you pulled my hair when you had Saphire." He told me and I laughed.


	7. The Lil Doctor

I took deep breaths as the plane landed in Germany. As soon as I would enter the airport, I knew I would be tackled by her. No let me correct that, by them. The pilot came out of the cockpit to tell me and Bill the private plane has landed. I slowly walked to the entrance. "Why so slow?" Bill asked me as he grabbed my hand. "Oh, I'm enjoying the fresh air!" I told him and smiled. Bill rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Bill, as soon as we walk in, will you protect me?" I asked him as we walked in. "From what?" Bill asked me. "Sam!" I heard someone scream and I looked up. Emily and Brooke was running my way. "Them." I told Bill and held on to him. "Oh my god! You're pregnant!" Brooke told me and gave me a super bear hug. Oh no. I felt my stomach turn. "You might want to loosen your hold on her cause she might puke." Bill warned her. "Oh I'm sorry." Brooke told me as she loosened her hold. "That's ok." I told her. "Ok my turn for a hug!" Emily said. Brooke let go of me and Emily gave me a hug.

Bill parked our car in the garage and got out to open the trunk of the car. I got out and got my suitcase. A hand gently grabbed my wrist as I was about to pull mine out. "Let me get it for you." Bill told me and smiled down at me. "That's ok, I got it." I told him, smiling, and pulled my suitcase out. "You're so stubborn." Bill told me and chuckled. I laughed and walked inside carrying my suitcase upstairs to our room and laid it on the bed. I unzipped it and threw all the dirty clothes in the laundry basket. Bill came in and placed his suitcases on the bed. I walked over to his and unzipped them, throwing his dirty clothes into the hamper. Bill left and a few minutes later, he returned with three small suitcases. "OK that's all of them." Bill told me as he took his leather coat off and hung it up in the closet. "And that's all of the dirty clothes." I told him and moved the suitcases from the bed to the floor. I crawled on the bed and laid there. "If you're tired, you can stay here and rest while I go get the girls at mom's." Bill told me. "No, I'll go cause I'm sure your mom will be expecting me too." I told him. "Ok let's get going, mama." Bill told me and slapped my butt. "Ow!" I said and looked up at him and he gave me a smirck before walking out the door.

As soon as we arrived at Simone's, the door opened up and Saphire and Melody ran out to us. "Mommy! Daddy!" They both yelled as they ran to us. I bent down and was tackled by hugs by Melody and Saphire. "Mommy, we missed you!" Melody told me. "I've missed you both too." I told them and gave them both a kiss on their foreheads. "Now, go on to daddy." I told them and smiled. They let go of me and ran to Bill. "Next time, daddy, you are taking me and sissy." Melody told him. "Hmm how about next time, I take you two to Disneyland?" Bill told them, smiling. "Yay!" Melody said and threw her arms up. "As long as I don't have to hug Winnie the Pooh, it's ok to me." Saphire told him. Bill chuckled and Saphire smiled. "You're back!" I heard Simone say. I looked up and she was walking toward me. She gave me a hug and I hugged her back. "Congradulations." Simone told me and smiled. "Thank you." I told her, smiling. Simone turned around to face the girls. "Ok girls, I have maccaroni and cheese ready and I put Shrek in the dvd player for you to watch, while you eat." She told them. Melody and Saphire let go of Bill and ran inside. "Hey, mom." Bill said as Simone hugged him. "Hey to you too." She told him still smiling. "You're really happy about us having another baby, aren't you?" Bill asked her. "Yes, this always makes me happy but I wish Tom and Whitley would have another." She told us and me and Bill laughed. "But speaking of more grandchildren, are you two going to have another one after this?" She asked us. Bill chuckled and looked at me. "I don't know but who knows we might in the future." I told her, smiling.

* * *

Ugh I forgot how much I hated being pregnant. I quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I stood up from the toilet and walked over to the sink to brush my teeth. I looked in the mirror and you could already see my baby bump. I was two months pregnant already. I washed my brush and put it back in the cup. As I was walking out of the bathroom, I heard Melody running toward the bedroom, making a siren noise. "What are you doing?" I asked her, laughing. "I'm a doctor, mommy, I'm here to take care of you." Melody told me as she grabbed my hand and led me to the bed. "Lay down." She told me and pointed to the bed. I groaned and laid down on the bed. Melody jumped up and crawled on the bed. She rose my shirt up, so she could see my stomach, and laid her ear against my stomach. "Do you know what you're doing?" I asked her, smiling. She rose up and and glared at me. "Shh, mommy, I'm trying to listen to the baby and yes I do, I've watched it on tv with daddy." She told me and laid her ear against my stomach again. Bill walked in and seen Melody and me. He smiled as he walked toward us and crawled onto the bed. "Do you hear anything?" Bill asked her. Melody rose up and looked at Bill. "No." She said and her head dropped. "When the baby gets bigger, you'll be able to hear it." Bill reassured her and smiled. "Ok. Will the baby be bigger in a few minutes?" Melody asked. "No, honey, will take days for the baby to get bigger." Bill told her. Melody sighed and got off the bed. "Where you going?" I asked her. "To play with sissy." Melody told us and closed the door behind her.

Bill looked back over at me and smiled. "What?" I asked him, smiling. "Nothing." He told me and leaned over to kiss me. He gave me soft pecks and wrapped his arm around my waist to pull me closer. "Bill." I said around his lips. "Hmm?" He asked me and pulled back slightly to look at me. I smiled as I stared into his eyes. "Nevermind." I told him and kissed him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. By the second, our kisses were getting hotter and longer. I removed one of my arms from around his neck and placed it under his shirt. I ran my hands up and down his chest. Bill pulled back slightly to take his shirt off and then he pressed his lips to mine again. He began making a trail of kisses from my lips to my neck. Bill began to suck and nibble on my neck. I giggled as Bill poked my side. Bill chuckled and pressed his lips back to mine. Just as Bill was about to lift my shirt up, my phone started ringing. "Look at that, saved by the phone." I told him and smiled. "Don't be to thrilled cause I'm going to consume you tonight." Bill told me and smircked. I rolled my eyes and reached for my phone to answer it. "Hello?" I asked. "Is your baby a boy or a girl?" Brooke asked me. "Umm, I don't find out until I'm five months pregnant." I told her. "Oh." She told me. "Don't worry, I thought the same thing too when I was pregnant with Saphire." I told her and she laughed. "Ok now I don't feel stupid now." She said between laughs. I looked down at Bill and he was kissing my stomach. He looked up at me. "Hang up." Bill whispered to me. I giggled and shook my head. "Um Brooke?" "Yes?" She asked me. "I have to go." I told her. "Ok talk to you later!" She said and hung up. I closed my phone and laid it on my dresser. "Happy?" I asked Bill. He nodded his head and leaned up to kiss me.


	8. Are You Serious?

**Here is a lovely new chapter! **

* * *

I woke up to someone poking me in the arm. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Melody was looking up at me. "What is it, baby?" I asked her as I sat up. "Are you going to forget me when baby is here?" She asked me. "No never! I will never forget you cause you will always be my baby." I told her as I picked her up. "What about sissy?" Melody asked. "Sissy will always be my baby too." I told her. Melody smiled and laid her head on my shoulder. I sighed and looked around. I didn't see Bill. "Where's daddy?" I asked Melody. "Downstairs making food." She told me. I smiled and started tickling her. Melody laughed and fell back onto the bed. I tickled her some more. "Mommy! Stop!" She said between laughs. I stopped as I felt my stomach turn. "Tank you, mommy." She said as she sat up, still laughing. When she saw me, she automatically stopped laughing. "Mommy?" She asked me, worried. I didn't have time to answer. I ran as fast as I could to the toilet. "Mommy!" Melody almost screamed as she saw me throwing up into the toilet. I heard her little feet run against the floor and I could hear her screaming downstairs. In seconds, I heard Bill running up to me. He ran to me and got on his knees beside me, holding my hair for me. I moved away from the toilet and laid down on the floor. Bill reached up and flushed the toilet then I felt his hand on my forehead, feeling my temperature. I didn't know why I always got hot after I would throwup. It happens all the time, even when I'm not pregnant. "You're really hot." He told me as he felt the temperature of my cheeks with the back of his hand. Bill picked me up bridal style and laid me on the bed. "I'll be back with something cold for you to drink." He told me and turned the ceiling fan on high before leaving. Right now, I wished it was winter. Bill returned with a cold cup of Dr. Pepper. I sat up as he reached me the cup and then he got on the bed to sit beside me. "Better?" He asked me as he caressed my cheek after I drunk the whole thing. "Yea much better." I told him, smiling. "Tom and Whitley are taking Violet to the movies today and they wanted to know if Saphire and Melody would go with them." He told me.

"Sure they can go." I told him as I climbed out of bed. "Ok. Do you want me to stay with you?" Bill asked me. "No, no. Go on. I'm sure the girls and Tom would love it if you went with them." I told him as I wrapped my arms around him. "Why don't you come with us? Cause I don't want to leave you here by yourself." Bill told me as he wrapped his arms around me. "I'll be fine and plus this would be some quality time the girls get with their father and uncle." I told him, smiling. "Fine you win." Bill told me and leaned down to kiss me. I put my arms around his neck and I started playing with the hair on the nape of his neck with my fingers. Then his lips became urgent against mine and I felt my back against the cool wall through my tank top. Without leaving my lips, he wrapped my legs around his waist and lifted me up. "Bill." I said breatheless as he left my lips to kiss my neck, hoping to stop him before we went further but it was too late. Bill already had me on the bed and attacking me with his kisses. Bill reached down and grabbed the hem of my sweat pants and left his hand there. He brushed his tongue around my lips and I opened my mouth to allow him. Then he started pulling my pants down. Just as they were about down to my knee, Melody and Saphire started yelling at each other from downstairs. Bill sighed and got off of me. I laughed as he pulled me up with him.

"Are you sure you don't want to go mommy?" Melody asked me as I walked her out to Tom's car. "Yes honey. Mommy has to go to work but don't tell daddy that because he'll get mad at me if he finds out." I told her. Melody nodded and acted like she zipped her lips together. I laughed as I opened the door for her. Saphire was already in the car and talking to Violet. "Bye, mommy." Melody told me and gave me a kiss. "Bye love you." I told her as I tickled her and she giggled. I was about to shut the door but she stopped the door and hugged me. Melody pulled away, smiling and sat down in the seat. I buckled her in and shut the door. I walked over to Bill's car. Tom was riding with Bill while Whitley had to drive the girls there. "I wish you were coming with us." Whitley told me. "I wish I could to." I looked over at Bill and he was paying no attention to me. "But I have to go to work." I told her in a whisper. "Bill doesn't know, does he?" She asked me in a whisper. I smiled and shook my head. Whitley nodded her head and laughed with me. "Well you better get to the car." Tom told Whitley when he got to her. "Ok. See ya later, Sam." She told me. "See ya." I told her before she left to go to the car. Bill walked over to me and took my hand, lacing his fingers with mine. "I really wished you were coming with us." He told me. "I have things to take care of here but if I need you, I will call you." I told him. "Ok." He said while sighing and leaned down to kiss me. "Bye love you." I told him when his lips left mine. "Love you, too." He told me and kissed my forehead before getting into his car. I watched them driveaway. Once they were out of my sight, I ran inside to change.

I parked my car, got out, locked the doors, and went inside. "What are you doing here?" Emily asked me as she seen me on her way out. Everyday, Emily brought her tea cup poodle to the animal day care center thing, here at where I work, before going to work. "Coming to work of course." I told her, smiling, and went inside. "Wait!" Emily said and ran to me. I turned around to look at her. "Does Bill know?" She asked me, smiling, and crossed her arms. I rolled my eyes. "No." I told her. "If he finds out, you are so dead!" She told me and I laughed. "Bill loves me too much to even kill me." I told her and crossed my arms. "You know what I mean Mrs. smartass." She told me. "Oh well, if I get caught, I get caught." I told her shrugging. "Ok chica. Whatever you say but I have to go before I'm late." Emily told me. "Ok bye." I told her while she ran toward the door. "Bye!" She yelled to me before walking out the door. I laughed as I shook my head. I made my way to my office but was stopped by Annie. "Here is your list of patients for today." She told me and gave me a sheet of paper. "Thank you, Annie." I said and smiled at her. She smiled, nodded her head, and walked away. Annie was a very shy person, I had to admit. I walked into my office and closed the door behind me. I walked over to my closet and hung my jacket in it and then I put my doctor coat on or procedure coat. I walked over to my desk to get a rubber band, so I could put my hair up. As I put my hair up, I looked over at my desk. I smiled as I saw a picture I had of Bill, Saphire, and Melody. Bill was holding Melody's hand with one of his and he with his other hand he was holding Saphire's hand. Saphire and Bill was looking at the camera smiling while Melody was kicking a pile of leaves. "Your first patient is here!" I looked up to find Annie at the door. I grabbed my list and looked to see who it was. "I'm guessing, Mrs. Conner's dog ate something else that it wasn't supposed to eat." I told her. Annie laughed and nodded her head.

I was happy that I arrived home before Bill. I quickly got out of my car, locked it, unlocked the front door of the house, and ran up to the bedroom. As I was changing into the clothes I was wearing before I changed into my outfit to go to work, I heard a car coming up the driveway. I ran to the window and looked outside. Bill was home and I still looked like I went out somwhere. "Crap." I mumbled under my breath. I quickly put my shirt on and ran downstairs. I turned the tv on and laid down on the couch. I heard the door open and Melody ran into the living room, where I was. "Look mommy! I got a ring!" Melody said as she showed me her ring that had a blue diamond on it. "Pretty. How much was it?" I asked her. "Fifty cents." She told me, smiling and I smiled back at her. Saphire walked in with Violet right behind her. "If it's not my fav niece in the world!" I said and started tickling her side. "Please auntie, stop!" She told me between laughs. I laughed and stopped tickling her. "So what did you get?" I asked Saphire. "A monkey!" She told me, smiling, and showed me her stuffed animal. "Cool and it's a red one too." I told her as I started tickling her. "Mommy, stop, so I can go play." She told me, giggling. "Ok go on and play." I said as I stopped tickling her. Saphire and Violet ran upstairs and Melody jumped on the couch beside me. "I missed you today, mommy." She told me as she laid her head against my side. "Did you not have fun with daddy?" I asked her as I ran my fingers through her hair. "I did but I missed you." Melody told me. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her and I kissed the top of her forehead.

Bill walked into the living room and sat down beside me and Melody. "Why don't you go and play?" Bill asked Melody and ran his fingers through her hair. "I don't wanna leave mommy alone." Melody told him. "She won't be alone. I'll stay right here with mommy." Bill told her. "Promise?" She asked. "Promise." Bill told her, smiling. Melody sighed as she got off me and ran upstairs. "Is Violet spending the night?" I asked him. "Yea Tom wanted some alone time with Whitley." He told me as he moved a strand of my hair out of my face. I scooted closer to him and wrapped his arm around me. "So how was work today?" He asked me. I looked up at him and he was smiling down at me. How did he know? "How?" I asked him. "Cause you're wearing makeup and you smell like vanilla from the candle you burn in your office." Bill told me. "I'm sorry but I had too." I told him. "No you didn't. You just chose to go but that's ok cause it's not going to happen again." He told me as he kissed the top of my head. "What does that mean?" I asked him. "Later, I'm going to call your work and tell them that you will be out for months." He told me. I pulled away from him and scooted to the other side of the couch. "I'm going back either you like it or not." I said and crossed my arms. "You will three months after the baby is born." Bill told me. "But Bill please let me work until I'm five months pregnant. Please?" I asked. "But-" "Please Bill." I begged for one last time. Bill sighed, scooted himself closer to me, and put his arms around me. "Fine you can work until you're five months pregnant." He told me. "Thank you." I said and leaned up to kiss him. "You're welcome." He told me and smiled. I smiled and looked back at the tv screen. "Do I not get a you're welcome kiss?" He asked. "Are you serious?" I asked him as I turned back to look at him. "Dead serious." Bill told me and pressed his lips to mine.


	9. A Twin Birthday Bash!

Today was the day! I woke up before Bill did and went downstairs. I found Melody and Saphire in Saphire's room. "Are you guys ready to make daddy breakfast?" I asked them. They smiled, nodded, and ran downstairs to the kitchen. "What are we making daddy?" Saphire asked. "Waffles." I told them, smiling. "Today's daddy's birthday!" Melody shouted as she threw her arms up, smiling. "Yep but don't be to loud cause you don't want to wake up daddy." I told her. "Oh sorry!" She said as she covered her mouth. "What time are we leaving to see great papaw?" Saphire asked me. "Around three in the morning tomorrow." I told her as I poured the waffle mixture into the bowl and began mixing it. It was awesome that Bill and my papaw have birthdays on the same day, September the first. "Uh oh." I heard Saphire say and I turned around to look at her. Saphire had flour on her pajamas. It looked like she laid down it on the floor and rolled around in it. I laughed as I dusted her off.

"Ok, the waffles are done." I told them as I put two waffles on top of each other in a plate. "Wait, lets give daddy some watermelon." Saphire told me as she opened the refrigerator door. I got the watermelon out and put some in his plate. "Happy?" I asked Saphire and she nodded her head. "Daddy needs something to drink!" Melody said before we walked out of the kitchen. Melody ran to the fridge and got a Coke out. "Ok we're ready now." She said as she walked over to us. Saphire carried the tray with the plate on it, Melody carried his Coke and syrup for the waffles, and I was following them. I opened the door for them as we made it to the bedroom door, to allow them in. They walked over to Bill's bedside while he was still asleep. I crawled on the bed and sat beside him. I leaned down to kiss him and as I rose up, he opened his eyes and yawned. "Good morning." Bill told me, smiling. "Turn over." I told him, smiling. Bill gave me a funny look and rolled over to where he was facing Melody and Saphire. "Happy birthday, daddy!" They told him, smiling. Bill rose up, smiling. "You two made me breakfast for my birthday?" Bill asked them and they nodded their heads.

Saphire handed Bill the tray and climbed onto the bed beside him. Bill had to help Melody up, since she was small. "Thank you for the wonderful breakfast." Bill told them and kissed the top of their heads. I scooted over, so that Melody could be between me and Bill and Saphire was on the other side of Bill. "It was mommy's idea!" Melody told him as she pointed to me. Bill looked up at me, smiling and I looked down at the bed, blushing. "You guys stay up here with daddy while I'll go make a call." I told the girls as I climbed out of the bed and went downstairs to the phone. I dialed Tom's number. "Hello?" Whitley asked through the phone. "Hey, it's me Sam." "Hey! So what's up?" She asked. I looked around to see if Bill followed me and he didn't. "Are we still doing the surprise party?" I asked her. "Of course!" She said and I laughed. "Ok so I have a an awesome plan!" I told her. "Really! What is it?" She asked.

After I got off the phone with Whitley, I went back upstairs. I heard laughing coming from the bedroom as I got closer. I walked in to find Bill tickling them. I walked over to the bed and Melody ran to me. "Tell daddy no more!" She told me as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I can't tell daddy what to do." I told her, laughing. "Fine." She told me, sighing. "Can you take me downstairs then?" She asked me. I smiled and lifted her up, so I could go downstairs. "Wait for me!" Saphire said. Bill grabbed the tray and followed us downstairs. I sat Melody on the couch and Bill went into the kitchen with Saphire following him. I was about to leave but Melody stopped me. "Where are you going?" She asked me. "To wash clothes." I told her, smiling and went upstairs to get the laundry basket. I walked to the laundry room and found Jagger dead asleep on the dryer. I rolled my eyes as I put the clothes in the washer. I put the detergent in it and started it up. I was surprised to see that Jagger didn't wake up. I made my way back upstairs and looked at the clock in the hall. I stopped in the hall. How was I supposed to get Bill out of here, so I could go help Whitley? I stood there thinking and thinking. All of a sudden, a pair of arms wrapped around me. "What are you thinking about?" Bill asked me as he laid his head on top of mine. "Umm...baby names." I told him and he chuckled. I inched back, so I could look at him. "So..what are we going to do tonight?" I asked him and a smirck crossed his face. "I think you have a pretty good idea about that." He told me and leaned down to kiss me. "But I want to do something else." He told me. "What?" I asked him. "Since it's my birthday, why don't you let me go out and buy you an outfit to wear tonight for me." He told me. "Yea sure." I told him and he smircked. Without even thinking about it, I finally realized what he was talking about and my face turned red. I quickly turned my face away from him, so he wouldn't see my face. "Make sure it would fit a three month pregnant lady." I told him and he laughed.

After Bill finally left, I ran upstairs to get the girls and me ready. After all of us were dressed, we got in my car and went to Tom's and Whitley's. Luckily, Tom wasn't home. Whitley came out of the house with Violet and got in my car. "Tom doesn't know anything." Whitley told me, laughing. "Luckily, Bill doesn't either." I told her and laughed with her. "So where did you send Tom to?" I asked her. "He went to get me something to wear tonight." She told me. "Omg! Bill's doing the same thing!" I told her and we both laughed. "Mommy?" Melody asked. "Yes?" I asked her. "Can we listen to this?" Melody asked me as she reached me a Aural Vampire cd. "Sure." I told her and took the cd and put in the cd player. "Yamete yo tsuki yo iya yo.." I heard Melody signing to Cannibal Coast (Shonan Zoku). "How does she understand Japanese music?" Whitley asked me. "Oh. I've been teaching her and she absolutely loves it!" I told her. "Kikoe no matsuri yo.." Melody went on signing. "Wow I can't believe she loves learning Japanese cause usually kids really don't want to learn at this age." Whitley told me, amazed. "I know but I'm proud of her." I told Whitley, smiling.

I parked in Simone's driveway and we all got out. The door opened and Simone walked outside to us. "Nana!" All three of the girls yelled and ran to give her a hug. "Hello, my angels! How are we today?" She asked them. "Wonderful!" Saphire said. "Great!" Violet said. "Genki desu!" Melody said in Japanese. "You know it's a good thing I know what that means." Simone said and Melody giggled. "Well you better hurry up and go inside before Gramps eats all of your cookies!" Simone told them and the girls ran into the house like lightning. "So how long will the boys be out?" Simone asked us. "A while cause we sent them on a little shopping spree." I told her, smiling. She laughed and gave me and Whitley a hug.

* * *

"Ok everything is ready!" I said as we finished the decorations. "We're here!" I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Georg and Gustav with Andreas. "Hey, guys! It's been forever since I seen you all." I told them and gave them a hug. "I know!" Georg told me. Whitley's cell started ringing and she answered it. "I'll be back." She told us as she stepped inside the house. "So did we do good with the decorations?" I asked Gustav. "Yes. It's wonderful with the nature." He told me and I laughed. Whitley ran back outside to us. "That was Tom, him and Bill are on their way here!" She told us. "Let's get everyone together then!" Simone said and went inside to get Gordon.

As soon as we heard cars coming up in the driveway, we all hid behind tables and it was a good thing the table covers were long enough to touch the ground. I heard the front door of the house open. "Where's everyone at?" I heard Tom ask. "Maybe they're outside?" Bill guessed. We heard them stepping on the pourch and we all jumped up and yelled, "happy birthday!" Tom jumped a little and Bill laughed at him. "Thank you." Tom and Bill told us at the same time. "Ok time for your cake!" Simone said and Georg and Gustav carried a very big cake and put on the table. "Blow the candles!" Simone told them. They blowed the candles out and we all clapped. "They blew the candles out!" Simone yelled and Tom and Bill gave her weird looks. All of a sudden, Saphire, Violet, and Melody jumped out of the cake. "Happy birthday!" They yelled. Melody grabbed cake with both of her hands and stuffed into Tom and Bill's face. I died laughing and Melody giggled.

"Wow that was a good party!" Gordon said and Georg and Gustav agreed. "So did you like your party?" I asked Bill as I wrapped my arms around him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "Yes I did." He told me and leaned down to kiss me. "I hate to interrupt your guys love session here but we want to say goodbye and thanks for having us." Georg told us. "I'm glad you came." I told them and gave Georg and Gustav a hug. "I need a hug too." Andreas told me and gave me a hug but didn't let go of me. I started to get a little uncomfortable as he sniffed my hair over and over again. "You can let go of her now." Bill told him. "I would but she smells really good." Andreas told him and still kept hugging me. "I think you better let go if you still want to keep your hands." Bill told him and he let go of me. As soon as he did, Bill pulled me into hug and laid his head on top of mine. "Well, I'll see you later then!" Andreas told us and left with Georg and Gustav. When they left Bill loosened his grip on me. Was he jealous or something? I looked up at him and he smiled back down at me. Hmm..I'll ask him when we get home.

* * *

When we got home, we put Saphire and Melody to bed. Bill reached up and laced his fingers with mine and started walking toward the bedroom. "I think I have laundry to do." I told him and he glared at me. "Fine." I told him, sighing. He smiled and continued walking. Bill opened the bedroom door, allowed me to in before him, then he came in himself, and closed the door and locked it. "Ok where is it?" I asked him. "In that bag on the bed." He told me. I walked over to it and opened it. "You're kidding, right?" I asked him as I pulled out a tight leather thigh high dress that tied up in the front. "That's when you lose your baby weight." He told me and winked. "This one?" I asked him pulling out black and purple lingerie. "Yep that one." He told me, smiling. "Are you serious?" I asked him. "Yea. Is there a problem with that?" Bill asked me. "The underwear is see through!" I told him. "Hey shh! Remember it's my birthday. You're not supposed to disagree to what I chose for you to wear." Bill told me. I groaned and walked into the bathroom to change.

_I've never felt so exposed in my life! _I thought to myself when I was done changing. I grabbed the knob and twisted it. I opened the door slowly. Bill's eyes widened as he seen me. I wasn't surprised to see him just in his boxers. Bill smircked and motioned me to come to him with his finger. I walked over to the bed and crawled on it to Bill. He opened his arms and I laid down on his chest. "Babe?" I asked. "Yes?" Bill asked me. I looked up at him, smiling. "I love you." I told him and he smiled. "Ich liebe dich, too." Bill told me and rolled us over, so he was ontop of me. He leaned down and started giving me soft and gentle kisses. Bill left my lips and began kissing my neck. "You were jealous when Andreas was holding on to me and wouldn't let go?" I asked him. Bill sighed and looked up at me. "To be honest, yes." He told me. "Why?" I asked him. "Cause you have a fine figure and a lot of men like girls like that." He told me. "A fine figure?" I asked him like he was crazy. "Yes. Your breast aren't to small or too big. You're very slender and you have a nice ass." Bill told me and smiled. "Ok you're crazy if you think I have a nice ass." I told him, rolling my eyes. "I'm serious! Your ass isn't bony like others. Hmm..you can say you have an cushioned ass." "You're telling me I have a big ass?" "No! Ok you have a nice ass, thats all. Now, come over here." Bill told me and pulled me to him. I began to giggle around his urgent lips.


	10. Two More Addition To The Family

**Hey guys! I'm bak wit a new chapter! :D**

* * *

"Hey liebe, it's time to get up." Bill told me as he gently shook me to wake up. "Why?" I asked him not wanting to open my eyes or get out of bed. "Remember, we're going to the see Dr. Hung today to know the gender of the baby." Bill told me. "Oh yeah that's right." I told him. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. Bill smiled down at me and I smiled back at him but I rolled over. I yawned and closed my eyes, ready to go back to sleep. "Liebe, you need to wake up, so you can get ready." Bill told me as he began to lightly shake me again. I put my head underneath the pillow, so I wouldn't have to listen to him.

"Liebe." I heard Bill groan to himself. I smiled as I began to go back to sleep. "Eep!" I shrieked as Bill picked me up from the bed. "What was that for?" I nearly yelled at him. "For not waking up." He told me, aggravated. It amazed me how he just picked up a five month pregnant lady. Looks like I had no choice but to get ready.

"I'm hungry." I told Bill as he was driving me to the doctors office. "Are you serious? Before we left the house you ate about six scrambled eggs, fifteen pieces of bacon, two bowls of Fruity Pebbles, and another bowl full of watermelon and you're hungry?" He asked me, amazed. "Yep." I told him and he sighed. "What do you want?" He asked me. "It's almost one, so stop at McDonalds and get me an ice cream and a large order of fries." I told him. Bill turned into McDonalds and got me some food. "Thank you." I told him and kissed him.

We finally arrived at the doctors. We got out and went inside. Bill did the paperwork as I finished my ice cream. Once he got finished, he walked over to me. "Looks like Dr. Hung wants to see you right away." Bill told me. "Right now?" I asked and he nodded his head. I grabbed Bill's hand and he led me to the room. I sighed and laid down on the bed. "You don't have to do that right now." He told me as he sat down beside me. "Well, I don't feel like doing it later." I told Bill and he chuckled. Then Dr. Hung entered the room a moment later. "Hello Mrs. Kaulitz. So how are we today?" She asked me. "I'm fine but a little hungry." I told her and Bill shot his head my direction. "Are you ready to see if your baby is a boy or a girl?" Dr. Hung asked. "Yep." I told her and Bill smiled at her. She got the gel stuff and reached it to Bill. "Can you rub this on her stomach as I turn the machine on?" She asked Bill and he nodded his head and stood up. I shivered as he placed the cold gel on me and he chuckled. "I'm done." Bill said and washed his hands. "Awesome. Let's do this thing." Dr. Hung told us as she placed the little xray handheld thing on my stomach. Bill grabbed my hand as she turned the lights off.

I closed my eyes cause I was scared to find out. If it's a boy, I'm going to punch myself. "Oh wow." I heard Dr. Hung say. "What's wrong?" He asked her. I opened my eyes as I heard Bill gasp. "What is it?" I asked and looked up at him. Bill looked down at me like he was speechless. "What?" I asked him getting more and more aggravated that he won't answer my question. "You're pregnant with…twins." Bill said the last part in a whisper. "Really? Are they both girls?" I asked hoping and praying they were. "Actually, it's a girl and a boy." Dr. Hung told us. "Yes! Finally, a boy!" Bill said excitedly and I groaned. "Did you not want a boy?" Dr. Hung asked. "No." I told her. "Why not? Liebe, this is going to be fun having a boy." Bill told me. "Shoot me." I told him. "Well, I think it will." Bill said. "Really? So you're willing to play sports with him even though you're not the sporty guy?" I asked him. For once, Bill was speechless.

"Can you believe this? We're going to have twins!" Bill said excitedly. "Yea I know." I told him as I sighed and laid my head down on the car door. I yawned and closed my eyes. Man, was I tired! "Saphire's birthday is coming up." Bill told me. "Yea I know and I have no idea what she wants." I told Bill. "But I do. She was afraid to ask you about it." He told me and I looked at him. "What's it about?" I asked him. Bill sighed and leaned back into the drivers seat. "She wants her ears and nose pierced." Bill told me as he turned the air conditioning up. "What did you tell her?" I asked. "I said it was okay with me but you need to ask mommy and she said nevermind and walked up to her bedroom. That expression on her face. Seeing her so sad made me tell her I'll take her to get it done." Bill told me, not daring to look at me. I looked at him shocked. He already decided without asking me. "Fine take her." I told him and crossed my arms. "I knew you would be mad about it." Bill told me and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not mad at you for taking Saphire. If that's what she wants then take her but you still should've asked me." I told him and sighed. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again." He told me as he reached over and took my hand in his. I looked up at him and smiled.

When we got home, Mrs. Mark was still there. Mrs. Mark was Saphire's homeschool teacher but she was nice to stay here and watch the girls for us. "Thank you so much for watching the girls." I told her. "Oh you're welcome." She told me and patted my arm. "How much do I owe you?" Bill asked. "Nothing. I don't mind watching them. They're lovely girls." Mrs. Mark told us and smiled and I smiled back at her. "Again thank you." I told her. She nodded her head and grabbed her cane. "Well, I'll see you Monday." Mrs. Mark told us and me and Bill said bye to her.

Saphire slowly walked into the room with her head down and her hands intertwined together. "Mommy?" Saphire asked without looking at me. "Yes, honey?" I asked her. "For my birthday, I want my nose pierced. Can I have it done?" She asked me. "Well if that's what you want then you can." I told her and she looked up at me, smiling. "Thank you, mommy!" She told me and gave me a hug. "You're welcome and instead of waiting for you birthday, why don't you get it done tomorrow?" I asked her. "Really? Daddy will you take me?" Saphire asked Bill. "Sure, honey." Bill told her and she screamed with excitement. I laughed and started making my way upstairs. Bill stayed talking to Saphire. I passed Melody's bedroom and found her passed out on the floor. I smiled and walked in her room to put her in her bed. When I got done tucking her in, I went to mine and Bill's room and collapsed on the bed. I closed my eyes as I got myself comfortable. I would've fallen asleep but Bill began rubbing my back with his hand. "Sleepy?" He asked me. "Yes, so please be quiet." I told him and he laughed. "Alrighty then. I'll be in the living room if you need me." He told me. "Ok." I told him and sighed. As Bill left, I felt a huge pain. I groaned in pain and fisted my hands in the pillow. As I groaned a little bit louder, I heard running toward the bedroom. Looks like Bill was closer than I thought. Bill ran to my side and pulled me to him. "Liebe, breathe in and out. In and out." He told me as caressed my cheek and over. I listened to him and breathed in and out. I didn't stop until the pain was over. "I hate it when you get contractions." Bill told me and I laughed. "I do too but it comes naturally." I told him. "Ok try to go back to sleep." He soothed to me. "I planned on that." I told him as I yawned. "I won't let go until you go to sleep." He told me. "Ok." I mumbled but after a while, I went to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up!" I heard Saphire yell. I groaned and put my head under the pillow. Bill groaned and rose up. "Saphire, it's eight in the morning. Why so early?" Bill asked her. "To get my nose pierced, duh!" She told him. "That place doesn't open until eleven." Bill told her. "Oh...well I'm off to bed!" Saphire said and ran out closing the door behind her. Bill groaned and laid back down. "Great. Now I don't think I can back to sleep." Bill told me. "That's nice." I mumbled to him since I was still sleepy as hell. Bill began to run his hand up my leg. "Do you want to you know?" Bill asked me. "No." I told him. "Come on." Bill told me and kissed my neck. "What part of no do you not understand?" I asked him, aggravated. Bill sighed and fell back on the bed. "You're no fun when you're pregnant." He told me as I fell back asleep.

I yawned and reached over to feel Bill when I woke up. I opened my eyes up as I didn't feel nothing but the sheet. "Hello, sleepy head." I looked up at the doorway and Bill was leaning against the frame with his arms crossed and staring at me. "Bill." I said and smiled. He walked over to me smiling and crawled on the bed to me. As soon as he got beside me, I moved myself into his arms. Bill chuckled and wrapped me in his embrace. "Do you know what time it is?" Bill asked me and I shook my head. "It's one o'clock in the afternoon." Bill told me. "Really? Wow. Did you already take Saphire?" I asked him. "Yep and Melody came with us." He told me and kissed the top of my head. "Was she scared?" I asked Bill. "Yep." Bill told me. I looked up at Bill with a smile but it slowly faded. Bill's face turned red and looked away. Bill got a septrum and had hoops in his ears. Two on the left ear and one on the right ear. "Oh my god, Bill." I told him. "If you don't like it I'll-" He didn't have time to finish cause I gave Bill a very long kiss. "So you don't like it?" Bill asked me as our lips left each other. "No. Not at all. If you ask me, I think it's sexy." I told him and kissed him. "Really?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded. He smiled and kissed me again. As we kissed, I managed to unbutton his white shirt. I ran my hands up to the center of his chest and pushed him back on the bed. Bill bit his lip and stared up at me. "I think I'll be getting more piercings in the future." Bill told me. I giggled and leaned down to kiss him.


	11. Miracles

**Yay I'm finally back! Sorry it took me so long but here's a new chapter of this funny story. Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up and rolled over to look at the clock. It was two in the morning. Bill was still fast asleep. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I got a little plastic cup, turned the faucet on, and drank some water. I threw the cup away and turned the light off and began walking back to bed. I froze in place as my water broke. I walked over to Bill's side of the bed and began shaking him. "Hmm?" He asked me sleepily. "Umm my water broke." I told him. His eyes popped open and he jumped out of bed. "I'll go wake the girls up but first I'll change." Bill told me and lifted me up on the bed. "Stay here and get comfortable. I'll be back in a minute!" He told me and ran out the door.

I sighed and jumped off the bed. I walked into the bathroom and began shaving my legs. "Ok, I'm back!" Bill said with a sigh. "In the bathroom!" I yelled to him. He walked into the bathroom and glared at me. "What?" I asked him. "You're about to have twins and you're shaving your legs?" He asked me as he crossed his arms. "Yes because I don't want the doctor to see my hairy legs and I don't want to prick my baby with one of my leg hairs." I told him and he chuckled. "Daddy, I called grams and she said she will see us at the hopsital." Melody told him as she walked into the bathroom. "Ok good. Now go get and Saphire and tell her to get in the car." Bill told her. "Alright daddy." She told him and left. I ran my hand down my legs to make sure I didn't miss a spot. Bill sighed and grabbed my hand. "I think I missed a spot!" I told him unsure. "No you didn't." He told me as he led me downstairs. "How do you know? You didn't feel my legs!" I told him. Bill stopped and turned around to face me. He reached down and ran his hand up my leg. I felt my cheeks get warm. "You didn't miss a spot." He told me and began leading me to the car.

When we got to the hospital, Simone and Gordon were already there. Melody and Saphire ran to them as Bill led me to the desk. A nurse came with a wheel chair and I had to sit down in it. Bill followed us as the nurse pushed me to my room. She helped me out of the chair and onto the bed as Bill sat in a chair to sign papers. She placed a thing from the heart beating machine onto my finger. "If you need anything just press the call button, sweetie." The nurse said. Before she left, Bill gave her the paperwork. He stood up and walked over to me. "How do you feel?" He asked me as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Fine but a little hungry." I told him and he chuckled.

I reached up and took his hand. Bill smiled down at me and leaned down to kiss me. "I love you." He told me and leaned up to kiss my forehead. "I love you too." I told him and smiled. As I felt another contraction, I gripped Bill's hand tighter and gritted my teeth at the pain. As I did that, Bill looked down at his watch and counted the minutes. I began to calm myself by breathing in and out and Bill used his other hand to caress my cheek. "Better?" He asked me and I nodded my head. Bill reached over and pressed the button as I laid my head in his hand. "This is it." I told him suddenly feeling nervous. "I know and I'm extremely excited about it." He said and kissed me.

The door opened and my doctor walked in. "Okay, Mrs. Kaulitz are you ready to go into labor?" Dr. Hung asked me. "Yea." I told her and Bill got up from the bed to sit in a chair beside the bed. Dr. Hung walked over to me and gave me a shot in my arm. "This should make it go faster." She told me. Here it comes. I gripped Bill's hand with one hand and with the other the bed pole along with gritting my teeth. Then the nurse gave me another shot to make me not feel much pain. Dr. Hung propped my feet up and lifted the sheet up on me. "Alright, now I need you to push." She told me and I nodded. I began to push then I stopped to breath. "One more and the baby will be out." She told me. I gritted my teeth and began to push more. When I saw the baby in her arms, I stopped to rest. "It's a boy." The nurse said as she cradled it. She reached Bill the scissors and he cut the baby's cord. The nurse laid the baby on a bed looking thind and began to clean it.

I began to push more and more. "Just a little more, I can see her head." Dr. Hung told me. "Come on, liebe, just a little more." Bill told me sweetly. I began to push more until I heard crying. I looked down to find Dr. Hung holding the baby. Bill also cut the baby's cord. The nurse took the baby and began to clean it. Dr. Hung reached Bill the boy. I looked up at Bill as he smiled down at our child. He began to cry and Bill reached him to me. This only meant one thing the baby was hungry, so I began to breast feed it. Dr. Hung grabbed a needle with thread, she was going to stitch me up. "Dr. Hung?" Bill asked. "Yes?" She replied. "Can you stitch it to a small hole?" He asked her. I felt my face get warm. I wish I could roll over into the floor. "Of course." She told him with a smile.

The nurse reached me the girl as she began to cry. Somehow I ended up breast feeding two babies. The nurse brought papers and began to ask us the most important qustion. "What are their names?" She asked us. "I'm not giving them middle names. I want to them to be like their father." I told her with a smile and Bill smiled too. "The boy's name is Damian and the girl's name is Chrissy." Bill told her. "alright thank you." She told us as she wrote it down. I felt my eyelids get droopy and then my babies were gone. I used my energy to look up and I saw Bill holding them. "Go to sleep. You need the rest." He told me and kissed me. I nodded and smiled. "You're right." I mumbled to him before I feel asleep.


End file.
